SA 2 Sequel: Finally Peace?
by Lunah
Summary: This is my first Sonic fanfic :) The story takes place after the events of SA2. Rouge visits Knux on Angel Island and they both seem to be very happy. But then a strange voice appears in Knuckles mind, driving him mad... Does this voice have something to


~Author´s Note~ Plz note that english is not my native language. I´ll try to translate the stories the best i can but I guess that you will still find mistakes in my stories. Please excuse that :)  
  
This story (except for the prologue) takes place after the events of SA2. hope you´ll enjoy ist! ^.~ ~End of Author´s Note~  
  
Intro: A wrong Decision  
  
The white echidnagirl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The screams from outside the temple became louder and louder with every passing second and the smell of blood seemed to have spread everywhere now. Luna could sense it even in this sacred chaos temple, which was the only save place left....  
  
"So this is now the fall of the great Echidnas..." The voice of the echidnagirl was soft but monotonous. She opened her eyes again and looked at the small shining green emerald, which was floating in front of her. "Forgive me high-priestress.....Please.." The Echidna carefully touched the emerald with her left hand and began to whisper a couple of strange sounding words. Slowly the emerald started to shine brighter and brighter until it finally illuminated the whole temple. Lunas whole body suddenly trembled and she screamed out loudly. The shining light of the green emerald began to cover her and after a few seconds the girl disappeared within the light....  
  
Chapter 1: A guardian's fate  
  
Knuckles nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah... I have been living here since I can think."  
  
"Since you can think..? And you have been here all alone for the whole time?" Rouge suddenly had some kind of a sad expression on her face.  
  
Once again, the red echidna nodded. "Ya... At least until I met that mad scientist... eggman." Knuckles looked up to the blue sky. He hated that old story about how eggman tricked him.  
  
The bat smiled and made a few steps towards Knuckles. "Sonic told me about that... You seem to be pretty naive, huh sweety?"  
  
The echidna shook !!! his head and looked quite angrily now. "Pah! It wasn't my fault... Eggman tricked me." Knuckles turned around. "But even if he had not done that, I still would have battled this "wanna- be cool hedgehog" Sonic..."  
  
Rouge had to laugh a bit now. "Oh, really?... why? You don't wanna tell me that you don't like Sonic... do you?"  
  
The guardian stayed in his position. "Nah... I don't know...But he´s arrogant and dumb..."  
  
The batgirl giggled. "Hehe... You are so cute, my dear treasure hunter..."  
  
Knuckles immediatly blushed after these words. "Um..... u... think so?" Such a situation was still new for the red echidna. Never before had anybody, especially not any girl, treated him like that...  
  
He had been alone on that Island for all the time, nobody had ever called him "cute" before. But somehow Knuckles liked that. He was very happy that Rouge had decided to visit him on Angel Island after they had left the ARK and returned to Mobius...  
  
"Yeah!", Rouge answered, "I think so, dear."  
  
Knuckles didn´t know exactly how to react. The shy echidna just tried not to blush anymore (without success) and concentrated on finding another topic to discuss about with Rouge. "Er... Would..... Should I show you some... um.. nice places on Angel Island?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Hehe... I love your shyness, honey!" the batgirl admitted. "Mhm... you wanna show me some nice places? Why not? I´d really like to know more about you and your Origin!"  
  
The echidna turned his head slightly in order to be able to look at Rouge und nodded. "Ok... Then Follow me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was evening and Rouge had left the Floating Island just a few minutes ago. Knuckles was making his way back to the ancient temple ruins, where he had to watch over the ME again. He seemed to be a bit sad because Rouge had to leave so early... The guardian really liked her company and he was looking forward to her next visit. Rouge had promised him to return to Angel Island as soon as possible. She even would have liked it to spend the night on Angel Island, but she couldn´t since she had some "secret stuff" to do as a spy.  
  
Knuckles sighed quietly as he thought about today´s events. It had been really fun guiding Rouge around on Angel Island, but he realized that he shouldn`t do that too often... The Guardian´s priority had to be the protection of the ME. Nothing else... There shouldn´t be any time for guiding Rouge around anymore...  
  
Knuckles lowered his view and decided not to think about Rouge for some time... It would only tear him appart and bring him into a conflict with his duty. 


End file.
